A Twist In My Story
by liv3609
Summary: what if he died without saying goodbye, or knowing about his child that i was going to have... my first fanfiction please be nice and read! and REVIEW!
1. i had it all planned

A twist in my story

"_I had it all planned, my future, my life, my story. But something got in the way, something huge, that not only do I no about inside but that everyone else knows about on the outside. Everyone can see it. That is, everyone but the person I want to know, the person that left me, the person who is the reason for this, the person that has the right to know, the person that might not ever know, the person deep down inside of me-no matter of selfish- I hope never finds out, the person whose baby this is. _

_Because of all of this I wanted to run, I wanted to hind. But I had no place to go. I am a 17 year old, a senior, with a baby, and no father. I only have a seven dollar an hour job three times a week, at forever 21. That might not be enough. I don't want my poor baby to live that way, poor, lonely, like I am without him. I have my child to have a good life, and great home. I want my kid to have two loving parents like I did at a time. But that story is a story that might never be because my child is in the hands of a seventeen year old still in her father's home, and my child will only have one parent. Because only a few short days after my child was conceived is when he died. That night I'll always remember."_

That's what was going thought my head as I remember as I watched them put him into the ground to say by last goodbye, it wasnt real to me yet, like it was all some horrible joke, that he just couldn't say good bye to me. Also I remember with all of that, that also I have to tell my dad, my mom, my friends, and maybe just maybe his family that I will be having his son; by myself. No help included.


	2. bella, your scaring me

As I'm looking at his face for the last time, I swear I can still see that little adorable grin he has telling me its okay, that something good will come of this; and that this is better this way. Then again as I look again I only see a bare hint of a smile that is placed on him.

Suddenly I bolt out of the area and into the bathroom where I had to throw up to contents of my meal that day; morning sickness… Alice followed soon after, not knowing for a first what's wrong.

"Bella? Bella? Bella where are you? Bella?"

"I'm okay, I've just been crying so much I can tell it" I say as I look at my hands that I'm washing. I know I should have told her but at her brothers funeral in the bathroom just wasn't the place.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alice said with a strange look on her face. She has always known when I was lying, even without her ability's. **(She can't see the baby but she can see Bella, up to a certain point that is)** She knows where her place is though, so she didn't press the subject.

"Anyway, we are going to the rec room now, don't worry this will be over soon enough" As she said that she took my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom and into the other room.

After a long two and a half hours of crying, hugging, and shaking hands, it was over thanking everyone for coming was one of the hardest parts, surprising enough. Alice had asked me to come over afterward to spend the night, I know she didn't want to be alone; even though there is others in the house she needed a friend. The only problem with that is that for the past six days I have been puking every morning and I don't think she'll think it was from crying this time. I needed to tell her, not show her. Crossing my fingers and hoping that she'll understand I said yes.

We went home to have dinner, a long strange, and silent dinner. Alice and i were in her room watching a movie to try to not think about the events of today. _I know I have to tell her but this time she is almost crying claiming it's the movie. I know its not and she can barely hold back the tears. I have to tell her. I have to!_

"Alice? You love me don't you?" I asked breaking the never ending silence. Not looking her in the eyes but instead playing with my fingers.

"What are you talking about? Of course I love you! Why? What's wrong? Bella? What happened" Alice looked so scared; I knew she had no idea of what I was going to say. I wanted to back out but I owed her this much.  
"And you'll always be there for me no matter what, right?" I just had to make sure that she wouldn't hate me forever. I need at least one person on my side, I need help with this, I can't raise a baby all by myself.

"Bella, you're scaring me"

"Just please answer the question, I need to know"

"Yes of course I love you and will always be there for you no matter what. I don't care what stupid thing you did. I just want to know"

With that I knew I had to tell her. I had to let her know the truth.

"Alice, I'm pregnant."

And those three little words is what scared her the most, but told her the most. Oh and what made her mouth turn into the shape of an 'o'. she didn't have to ask who the father was or when did it happen, she knew that I was terrified and the I just needed some help and guidance. Ands that's what she did. She rapped her tiny arms around my shoulders and whispered the best word that I had heard all day.

"Bella, I'm here for you; all do what I can to help, I'm sorry it happened this way"

**Okay that chapter is a little longer.. but please give me feedback! This is my first story and I want to know how I'm doing! Please just click the review button, just click it! You know you want to ;)**

**-Liv **


	3. my vow

It was all silences for a long time, feel like days, weeks, months, but in reality I think it was 30 minutes before Alice asked me the one terrible question everyone knew she would. "It's Edwards." she stated. I love her and everything but he died a couple days ago and it's really hard to talk about.

"Ah huh" I mumbled. I didn't want to talk about it but I did at the same time. Like it's a touchy topic but your dying to tell someone. She wanted to know and I had to tell someone, if I were to tell anymore I know it would be her without a second thought. We have been friends since we met back in freshman year. we met like you do when you are like; remember back in kinder garden all scared and alone you seem but then you met someone and you play with them like you known them for years. That's how it was with me and Alice, I was the scared little girl all shy in the corner and Alice was there to take that first step. That's how it is with us. One of us has to take the first step and if its not one of us than its both of us but walk together, day or night we are there for each other.

I don't know what I'm going to do and I don't want to at the moment all I want to do is forget that this all happened, all I know is that I'm keeping this baby even thought that its Edwards baby, my Edward, my Edward who is never coming back. And that face which is half Edward in it will be staring back at me threading me all its life because of something that happened before it was born. I have to promise myself that I will never blame it for something that he/she didn't have any choice on or anyway stopping his death or anything at all. _I Bella swan promises never to blame, accuse, or judge my baby on any topic of its father. I promise that when it has reached the right age I will tell him/her about Edward; my child has a right to know._

As I take this vow in my head I realize how stupid it sounds but I don't want to hurt my baby.

"Alice, can you make sure that I'll never hurt this baby, I want to be able to tell to it about Edward and its history, I guess."

"Want me to make you vow?" she asks as her rolls her eyes, kidding, not realizing that I did already in my head just now. "Oh god you already did, didn't you? You know it doesn't count unless you write it down" I always speak to soon with her.

"No I didn't" she looks at me strongly" okay fine I did but I wanted to promise myself"

"ill help you with anything you need, ill get you Oreos at four in the morning if that what you want, I'll drive to the grave yard to help you visit Edward and show him to your baby, ill babysit and care for him or her" thought all of that I know that she isn't kidding one bit, no sarcasm or anything, just straight up truth.

"One more question? How far along are you because you might want to see a doctor and stuff? Would you want my dad to be the doctor? That might be a little weird because you havent told him yet but you know because it's his grandchild and you know that he'll care even more for it than. Which is good but like I said it might be strange." she continued her rant about everything. But then as she talked and talked, she said one thing that stuck my mind again; I have to tell people. Telling Alice was already wearing me out, how in the world would I do this? I want to be able to do tell everybody with Edward and only Edward. But he's not here. Maybe Alice. No... I'm doing it myself.

* * *

**Please review i'm getting writers block. Ill gives you Edward sprinkles if you review!? Please! :]**


	4. baddish timing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Stephenie Myer does.

**Alice Point of View**

As my eyes blanked over for way over the millionth time, I saw Bella standing outside a store, leading against the wall. She was wearing tight black clothes that especially clung to her enormous stomach, loses every where else because of how skinny you could tell she was. Her eyes were caked on with thick black makeup that covered her face, her hair thin and stringy also attempting to cover her face.

I knew that if I let Bella ignore everything this would be her future. This paper thin skin draped over her body obviously not protecting the child she is carrying. That will be her future if I keep this up. My eyes glazed back over and Jasper sensed my worried sent my waves of calmness which swirled around me. He knew to give me a minute to calm down before bugging me with tons of questions. But I knew that I can't tell him, he doesn't know about Bella and I won't tell him for her. She is going to have to tell everyone for her self. I have to go see Bella, Jasper would have to wait. It a good thing Edw… that made me miserable to even think that, I have been trying my hardest not to, for him and for Bella. Jasper sent me more calming waves but they couldn't even help me. Soon he would have to leave the room, this was killing him. Everyone's emotions, it's hard for him to be around everyone lately, everyone's sadness is hard for him.

I ran faster than usual to get to Bella, for some reason I didn't want to be too late; even though my vision was so much farther into the future. When I got there I let myself in and ran up the stairs, she was sitting in her rocking chair that still sits in the corner of her bedroom.

"Bella!" I basically screamed.

"Whoa. I didn't hear you come in, sorry I was thinking about things. Is there something wrong? Because I was thinking, I don't want to tell Charlie. It will ki—crush him." I heard her stuttered at the word crush, she was going to say kill but stopped because in that second she thought of Edward. How stupid he is. Stupid Edward why in the world did he have to do this?

"Bella, you need to get out of this trance. You have to tell Charlie and my whole family for that matter. You cant keep running from all of this. I know it's really hard. What with Edward not being able to help you but I know you can do this and you wont be alone, I will help you I promise." Those words, _you wont be alone,_ really woke her up.

"_WON'T BE ALONE? Won't be alone? _What are you talking about have you gone insane? Do you not remember these last few days? Edward died! That stupid fire killed him. He's dead, gone forever. He won't be able to help me and you can't make up for this. It can't be fixed." Pretty much crying and screaming at the same time; I still mange to understand what she says, and sadly means too. I hug her for a little bit, trying to calm her down but I knew it wasn't me that she wanted. But there is always things or people in life that we cant have. Or even worse ones that are possible to have that we will never know about, the ones that we don't have the chance or choice to have anymore.

"Isabella Swan, I know this is difficult but you have to protect this baby. It's yours and I can see that you want to forget about it. But its not going to let you forget about it. Nothing and no one will let you forget about it. You will still finish high school and go to college. Esme and Carslie can help babysit and pay for college, I know they don't mind, and won't mind. With or without a child Bella they love you and would do anything for you. Don't forget that. Don't forget anything that I'm saying. Okay? Are you listening? You have to take care of this baby; you have no choice right now. If you want to give it up that's an option but I can already see that you're not going to do that."

"Your right, I'm not. Look I'm sorry this is just ready hard to grasp. I just find out that Edward dies and then after that, that I'm carrying his baby! How am I supposed to handle that? I'm going to try, okay? I'll actually try, now that is at least. But I do need help… I'm sorry about what I said a second ago, I was just letting out my angrier…"

"All ready forgiven no worries, I understand. And for starters how about we tell Charlie? You ready for that?"

"Umm... Ah... No, well. Maybe I should, after all he…ah has a right to umm no. but you have to be there, okay?"

"I'll be there"

"Okay, well here it goes"

Waiting till Charlie came home was probably one of the second longest 45 minutes in my hole existence. But thankfully, at half past five; I hear the car pull up.

"Bella, he just pulled in, you can stop pacing, and it'll be alright. He'll freak out, look at your stomach, freak out more, and then he'll be fine. He'll forgive you, he won't be mad forever, no one will."

And it when just like that; she just sat him down, it took her 4 and a half minutes till she just blurted it out. It was so scared, if Jasper would have been there, it would have been terrible for him. Charlie flipped! But even though it took a few minutes till his face turned back to its original color, it did. He keeps on looking at her stomach, and I don't think he can look at her face for a while. I saw him thinking about asking about high school but changed him mind at last second, he didn't want to upset her even more; for he saw how emotional she is at this moment and how hard it was for her to tell him. So he sucked it up and tried to put on a happy face, it was a little pathetic but she knew what was in his best interest.

To night I am going to have to ask her to spend the night so she can tell my family, better all in one day then this misery for the span of days. _YES_ I thought, she will say yes, and Charlie will be happy just to have time to process all of this.

"hey Charlie, I was wondering I know this is baddish timing but I was wonder, I think it would be good for Bella to spend the night at my house, you know tell my family and thing, would that be alright?"

"Yes" Bella and Charlie both said then glanced at each other and both looked at their laps again.

"Thanks, Bella? Why don't you go get your things and then we can go"


	5. ready or not

Alright I hate those story where people wont update until they receive so many reviews, and I'm not getting like any, but I do want to continue writing this, so those that read, I'd like you to review but understand if you don't. Sorry for my little rant, and continue reading ;) hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't and will sadly never own these characters.

**BPOV**

I really don't know how in the world he took that so calmly, it's insane. Maybe because he realized that I'm raising this child all by myself, so he was being kind. Maybe he didn't actually care because that's pretty much the same thing that caused me and he can't judge me for a mistake that he also made. Maybe he is furious and just wants to cause me more pain later on by pretending he's okay with it and then kicking me out later. Maybe he

"Sorry to ruin your dreams there honey but he actually is okay with it, I think it was your option about how he had the same mistakes. Sweetie your right I cant read your mind but I can see your future and I could see what you were going to ask Charlie and fyi: not wise" Alice stated as if seeing my future was a normal thing, which to her I guess it is.

We are in the car on the way to Alice's place; I hadn't been there since that night before Edward died. Hopefully my hormones don't act up at this moment, getting emotional over a house might, just might give me away. Not that it would matter, I'm telling them, though I would just rather tell them than show them…

Alice turns to look at me; "okay Bella, everyone is home. They have no idea. Do you want to me tell you how this will turn out or would you rather wait and see?"

"I want to wait and find out on my own, I am on my own after all" I saw her about to comment and somehow I managed to cut her off. "On my own as in no father, I understand that you are going to help."

"Okay good cause I will help and am going to help"

"Okay Cullen's, ready or not here I come."

On the way I tried not to look at the house and I did well, it was once inside, when I saw an object covered under a blank, white sheet that I thought of Edward. _His piano_. I signed I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry I told my self and thank the heavens above I think somebody was finally helping my Carlisle walked in and diverted my attention to him.

"Well, Hi Bella. It's nice to see you again here. This is the first night everyone is back in the house, I'm glad you're here too!" Carlisle said warmly. Esme followed in after Carlisle and Emmett was at her heels.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you. I'm glad you came to visit." Esme said kindly. I forgot how kind and warm Edward's parents are, this just makes it a little harder to tell them.

"BELLA!!!" Emmett yelled while giving me a huge Emmett type hug. "I missed you the most! What's wrong, what's up, you have a sad look on your face?"

Its not good sign when even Emmett realized something was up.

"It's nice to be back here again, I have missed all of you guys too. And yeah Emmett, I have…news to tell you guys. I hope its an alright time to tell you. All of you guys."

"Yes of course, it's a perfect time, we went doing anything." Esme stated, a little confused. "Rosalie can you come down here, please?" she said in a normal voice, but I of course knew that Rose heard her.

Soon after Rose came down –from doing her nails; blood red of course.- Carlisle had us all sit down at the dinning room table; a prop, with me at the head of it. Looking around the room, at the faces of those whom have lost so much, I hope that they would thing of this as a good thing. Carlisle; to teach me all the things I do not know. Esme; who I would hope she would teach me how to be a good mother. Emmett; to teach me to be loving and brave. Rose; to show me forgiveness and compassion in love. Jasper; to help me teach my child things, and give me calmness when everything else has failed. And Alice; to teach me to think of the sliver lining, to think of the glass half full, not empty. She always thinks of the bright side, I often wonder how she finds them so quickly. I hope that I can teach them something too, but I'd have to let them decided. I have to learn first how to be strong and tell them and to be able to take the truth. Whatever they say, I need there help but I have to learn to live without it, too.

"I'm pregnant. Only a like a week or so ago. It is Edward's and he didn't know." I felt that I should just blurt it out, no use in stalling that won't help with anything.

Esme's look of pure joy, Carlisle's look of happiness and sorrow, Rose's look of confusion, Emmett's look of delight, Alice's look showed me that she knew this was going to happen, it was not one of confusion. But Jasper, ah Jasper, his face confused me, it was calculating, yet I think there was a smile on his face for a second but then again I have no idea.

"Oh my, Bella, I had no idea. I'm so happy; I get to be a grandma!" Esme was over joyed as she came over to give me a hug.

"You guys aren't mad at all?" stunned yet again, how they could be like this, Rose even, not mad, confused, but not mad.

"Bella, how could we be mad, its bad timing and I understand how you must feel. It's terrible that Edward can not help you with this but I understand. I promise that I for one will be with you through this all." Carlisle confirmed me.

"Did you tell Charlie yet, because if you didn't and he doesn't take it well, I think you can live with us." To my surprise it was Rose who asked this.

"I did tell him, he was fine with it, not mad to my surprise. You're not either?"

"I am also surprised and a little confused; I thought we couldn't have children."

"Rose, we vampires can't but Bella is human and she can conceive." Carlisle stated. "I don't know if there are any other half human half vampires in the world but I'm almost completely positive, and with Bella standing here as living proof, it can happen."

Emmett and Jasper were the only two that didn't comment. Well Alice didn't but her face said it all, _I told you so_ it basally screamed. Emmett I could tell was happy, he wanted a little sibling. But again Jasper, I didn't know what was up with him. He has always been quite but this was different I didn't know what his face meant. I'd have to find out.

Hope you liked this chapter, it was interesting to write. Jasper all ways does have a mind of his own!  **Please Review, I'd gladly appreciate it. **Both good and bad are welcome; I want to know how I wrote this chapter. 


	6. on earth are you staring at me?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of theses characters.

Even thought my excitement was bubbling over on the good news that no one hated me and that everyone was willing to help me, I still had a strange sense that my whole world would come crashing down or that this was just some silly little dream and that I will wake up and realized that everyone _**everyone **_hated me and the baby. Of course there was that look from Jasper that I was still confused about, granted it could be that he sensed me worry about the future and worry about if this indeed was real or not. But then again, I have no clue.

As the evening past, I slowly got less questions and everyone started drifting off to do what they were doing before. It was just me sitting on their tan, long couch and Alice and Jasper in the red love seat. I was eyeing Jasper and I think he was looking at me because I was looking at him, he might be wondering why I was. Alice, for once in her life, was clueless to all of this going on. Jasper was finally home and she was resting her head on his shoulder. **(A/N all of the Cullen's except Alice had gone on a hunting trip after the funeral, Alice stayed behind with Bella.) **I think that she didn't mind not mknowing what was up all the time, and chose to just not think about everything and sink in the news and find out reality.

"Bella, why on earth are you staring at me? No offense but it's quite strange." Jasper finally asked as he let out a large breath of air. Alice looking up from is shoulder and eyed me carefully. I, being embarrassed looked down at last.

"It's just. . . Everyone had something to say or comment at the dinner table. Everyone but . . . um. . You. I don't know if you or I guess I should say it's like. . Ah. . Like you don't approve or something? Do you?" looking down while I spoke, I only looked up so see how his face looked. To my surprise it was indifferent, confused, surprised, and maybe even appalled.

"Observant, I must say. I don't know if I approve or if I don't approve. I'm surprised it doesn't seem like you or Edward. And how your taking it confused me, you're happy about it but only worried about the others will take it. Its . . . interesting." He seem at a lost of words to describe his last word, interesting being the only one to fill in the blank well enough.

"Jasper!" Alice said as she hit him.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"You! There is nothing wrong about her and how she is feeling about all of this it is normal. You should approve its not nice to just let her hang there, she asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I forgot. I do approve in a sense" Jasper said but while looking at Alice at his last words, debating weather it was wise to say the truth. She, of course, hit him again and scowled.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to Jasper alone for a second. I want to know the truth. Please?" I asked

"Sure, Esme's making cookies for you, I'll help her. Be back in a bit" Alice was about to kiss Jasper before she left, but didn't and walked away. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked sacred

"She was going to kiss you but didn't, she is angry at you." I said while laughing a little.

"Oh, right, she does that when she is upset with me." He said, then looked back into the kitchen where Alice was. "She'll forget about it soon, its hard for us to be mad at each other." Ah that's so sweet, I thought to myself. I forget that Jasper knows my feelings, I blushed beet red.

"Anyway, like I said I approve in a sense. I don't know if having a baby is right and just at age 17 but I know you can do it. Everyone will be able to help you, in place of Edward you know, and will help you. But you are worrying and you think that something will go wrong. You have to let go of that worrying, everything will be just fine. I don't know if you believe me. You have to want to believe me in order for this to work you no." Jasper was shaking his head at his last comment.

"I know that I have to believe in order to stop think about this but I don't. I really think something will go wrong. It's a hunch. I don't know what it is but its got me worried."

"It just takes time. But you will believe us all, we are all here for you." I don't think he realize but he just said that he was okay about it, he was there for me, too!

"Yay, Jasper. You're okay with it. Thank you really very much so, you don't know how worry I was that you were mad or something. It sacred me! But you're about it. I understand your hesitation. I'm glad you were honest about it."

"Yes, how could I have my little niece or nephew with their uncle Jasper" he said as he came over to hug me. With that I was finally in peace everyone was 'okay' with it, to my face at least. But I'm glad.

Alice walked in and told me that cookies were done for me. Jasper, Alice, and I walked into the kitchen to join me in cookies and milk, even thought I'm the only one eating them. Jasper put his arm around Alice waist as we walked. Once we enter the kitchen he turned and winked at me. He was right they couldn't be mad at each other for long, they really do love each other.

* * *

Review please!!!! I hope you liked the chapter. Bella wont be having her baby soon but I know the gender of the baby but I need some names, I want a different and crazy name, so please boys and girls' names are welcome. I'll pick one girl and one boy name, so please help me decide! Thanks again ----liv


	7. forever and always

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so far.

Two weeks ago is the _date_. So today, March 23 is my two week mark and I have an appointment at 3. I have been in the lobby for a good 2 and a half minutes and I have been biting my lip of the entire time. I have got to stop that, I don't want to bleed now, and I my mouth! Yuck! That's make it even worse. Its like going to get a drink of water not only to realize that it taste like iron when you want a nice refreshing glass of cold water. That's the worst.

"Ms. Bella Swan?" a nurse in a polka dotted pink and green shirt called my name. My lip was definably going to bleed. I could barely walk into the room, my legs felt like Jell-O, not a good sign.

"Dr. Karol will be here shortly, make yourself at home." The nurse, Kali as her name tag states, said kindly to me.

Why I didn't want to go to Carlisle I have no idea now, I might have to ask him if I can, now. Poor Dr. Karol. As if on cue

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?" Dr. Karol was a young doctor late 20s I'm guessing. But lots of people like him, and he was open, thus Dr. Karol becomes my doctor.

"I'm doing well. You?" I said in a hurry, letting out a large breath of air.

"Well…" he looked at me strangely. "Are you sure your okay, you look worried. I promise everything will be prefect."

"Yes, sorry, I am just a bit nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, your in good hands." He said and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks" biting my lip and looking down, letting my hair cover my face.

The check up went well, he said I was gone as planned; of course I was only 2 weeks there wasn't much that could go wrong. I was told to come back in another two weeks and then the check ups would be monthly, with the exceptions of sonograms and such. I walk out at 3:45 and headed back to Cullen's, Charlie and I were doing fine, but it was aquward talking, he would look at my stomach and lose his train of thought. That pretty much ruled out us hanging out every waking hour.

Down the twisty road leading to the Cullen's and up the long driveway, I ended up being greeted by a sad looking Emmett sitting on the porch steps.

"Rose kick you out again? What'd you do this time?"

"I may have said that I wanted her to go fetch me a glass of water so that I may throw it at her, to my surprise she did. Only to throw it in my face instead." Emmett looked down, ashamed. I laughed; at least it explained that water on the collar of his shirt.

"Well thank you for the story. It defiantly cheered me up."

"That's what I'm here for."

"How long is she punishing you for?"

"Depends on if she wants something soon enough. I'm guessing within the next 3 hours at the most." Rising is eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright, I'll fake something and ask her to get something for me at the store."

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking." He scooted over so I could pass up the steps.

Walking into the huge living room, I have always loved this house. So warm and welcome, like it could melt me worries away. Carlisle was on the couch with Esme feet in his lap, reading a thick novel. Esme was reading a magazine.

"Bella how was the appointment?" Carlisle asked. Esme looked up, waiting for the answer.

"It was good. My next one is in two weeks."

"That's good. Who's your Doctor?"

"Dr. Karol. He is very nice."

"Yes he is indeed very kind. And very good at his work, you will be in good hands."

"That's what he told me."

"Alright dear, Alice is waiting for you upstairs, I'd run up those stair before she starts pacing." Esme said laughing.

"Thank you, talk to you later."

As I was walking up the stairs Esme and Carlisle laughed. I paused.

"She started pacing" Esme giggled. Ah Alice, she always did pace when worrying, this has to be interesting.

Walking into her room I did indeed find Alice pacing up and down her room. Jasper was on her bed and Rose was in the egg chair in the corner.

"Hey Bella, how was the appointment." Rose asked interested.

"Good. Nerve racking, I about bit off my lip." They all giggled.

Alice was now pacing even faster, looking at me between every lap. "Okay Alice, Esme warned me what is it that you needed?" I asked frightened.

"Bella, hmm you remember your talk with Jasper a while ago." I nodded. "Will how much do you believe him, on the part about us being their for you and how you have to believe us?" ah she saw my future.

"I saw your future. I see you running Bella. You don't know why but you're worried and scared. I'm just telling you that we, all of us, are their for you, everyone is going to help you but you have to want the help. Do you want it?"

"Yeah, I mean yes, yeah I want it. I just ah um am so confused and puzzled, I am only seventeen and everyone is so kind and caring it's too good. I haven't trip in days and everything has been going to well. I feel like something is off and like I have to wake up from this saddening dream, only to find that I'm all alone with my child because everyone hates me for what I did, what I and Edward did, for what me and Edward . . . made." I could help but start rocking back and forth with my arms around my legs, to cry. I felt arms rapped around my should, to my astonish they were Rose's arms.

"Bella, that's never going to happen, we will be there for you I promise. Okay, this is not a dream." Rose said, pushing my quivering chin up from my knee with her index finger. Making me look her in the eye, "Bella, we will be there, forever."

"Yes, okay you have to believe us; we don't want to lose you too." Alice said, looking down.

"I want to believe you, okay I really do, I really really really want to believe you but I have never had it this good." I said.

"Maybe its karma." Jasper said, making me giggle. He would think that having a baby at 17 was a good thing.

"You guy promise to always be there?" I asked.

"As long as you promise not to run, my visions are scaring the crap out of me." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I promise."

"Then we will be there." Jasper added.

"Forever and always." Rose stated.


	8. creepy girls

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters, so far

**One month Later**

Now that I was about a month and a half pregnant, you could sadly tell a bit. I was still attending school, but no one knows, hopefully they just think that I'm really fat. Girls in the locker room might find out, but only if they are creeper girls that look at other girls in the locker room. Whatever I know that someone will find out soon, I feel bad for Angela and Ben, I haven't told them yet. I know I should, they have been so kind to me.

At this moment I'm sitting in my room, _Edward's room_, Esme offered me a different room but I knew that I needed to be in this room. I wanted my child to have a memory of its father. Some remindness is good. I was reading, Pants on Fire, a new one from the library in Port Royals. I went there this weekend with Alice and Rose; they were shopping for me, maturity clothes. Thankfully I wasn't there to witness the bill; I actually didn't have to shop at all, in the book store the whole time. Alice knows my size so her and Rose got me tons of clothes, even with my warning of burning them all. Then again Alice would know where they are before I burn them, so that idea wouldn't work the best. Speak of the devil

"Hey Bells, reading seriously? Its Friday, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle are back from the hunting trip. They want to see you." Alice said breaking my train of thought.

Carlisle had become my doctor after my one month appointment, thankfully saving me all those months of despair.

**Two Weeks Before**

"You are now one month pregnant, I'm guessing you don't know who the father is, and would you like to know?" Dr. Karol asked innocently.

"What? I know who the father is! Why would you think I wouldn't!?" I screamed at him.

"I'm a doctor; I handle lots of teen pregnancies, which happen accidently, I just assumed."

"Yeah I got that you just assumed. If you don't mind me I'm going to go, don't assume I'll be back soon." With that I stormed out of the room, never looking back at him again. Stupid doctors I muttered, kicking a rock with my shoe on my way to my car, they think they know everything; well they don't. I know who the father is, believe me I do. Since then I have been have Carlisle as my doctor and things have been running smoothly.

I'm guessing I was going to slow because 4 feet out the door Alice was picking me up decideding that was not going fast enough. She carried me down the three floors where Rose was on the couch doing her nails, Alice set me down next to her and when to kiss Jasper on the cheek and pulling him on the arm chair and sitting on his lap. Carlisle and Esme were in the Kitchen and Emmett walked in a second later. Rose kissed him on the lips then came down to sit but me again.

"Bella, can I see you? Have you gotten any bigger? Are you crowning yet?" Emmett asked, he was very happy about this and wanted to know everything!

"Hi Emmett, you have been gone a week, I have gotten bigger but no I'm not having to baby at the moment." I answered him laughing. Esme and Carlisle came in the room holding hands, amused a little also.

"Ah, Bella I didn't ask if you were having your baby right now. You're only a few weeks pregnant!" Emmett said as if my answer was the strangest thing on earth.

"Crowning is when the head of the baby is showing, not when the baby bump is showing, Emmett." Carlisle informed Emmett, somehow not laughing. Everyone else laughed at Emmett's confused face.

"Ahhh.." Was all he said.

"Well anyway, Bella, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked kindly as he pulled Esme into a chair with him.

"Very well, morning sickness is gone! Thankfully."

"That's normal, but good news, are you sore at all?"

"No, I'm perfectly content."

"That's good, so no terribly exciting news while we were gone?"

"We got Bella maternity clothes!" Alice and Rose cried, giggling terribly.

"Ah, Bella? You agreed? I'm surprised?" Jasper asked.

"They bribed me, they shopped, I went to a book store, I don't even know what they got me." I told him, he could sense my annoyance toward shopping when the topic what brought up.

"When we got shopping for items, you are helping, I will not let Alice ruin all the fun with just being able to see your future." Rose said, staring me in the eyes.

"Yes, I will help with that."

"Oh and Bella, I have some . . . news. I don't know if you think it's good or bad, and you don't have to use it if you don't want to. I'd totally understand!" Esme said, worried staring at the ground.

"What is it?" I asked afraid.

"Mind if I show you now?" She bent down, offering her hands to carry me up the stairs.

"Okay?" I agreed, half scared, half intrigued.

She carried me up the three flights into a room down the hall from mine. It was a blank room, walls unpainted and carpet taken out. There was no dust, like there ever was in this house, it was bright thought, for the eastern wall was out of glass.

"I was thinking you could have this as the baby's room if you wanted it. We could put curtains above the window, so it's not as bright. We will paint and carpet it, and then later furnish it of course. Do you like it? Because if was just a thought, the baby can always grow up in your room or have its baby life in your room then later on in here, or if you wanted to have the baby at home, with Charlie. Like I said it was just a thought." Esme was really worried that I wouldn't like it, for some odd reason.

"Esme of course I love it!" I said while giving her a hug. "I would like to have the baby have its own room. We can't do anything with it until we know its gender, with no cheating from Alice that is. I really do like it thought. A lot, I promise!" I said while giving her another hug. "Thank you so much."

* * *

i no its kinda a strange ending to the chapter but i thought it was sweet. i really actually dont like the way this chapter came out, i redid it a couple times. i just couldnt get it out of my head right. anyway i hope you liked it. and baby names strange different unsusal im looking for them still. PLease review, reviews are like smiles :) ---Liv

oh and also im thinking of telling ang and ben soon but i dont know how, so help please!! thanks a million if you do :)


	9. the good hands of fate

School is one of the most painful things for me, I hate hiding everything from Angela. She always asks me if something is wrong at lunch, the one hour we have together. They are so perceptive and I know that they will find out, Alice told me it was soon, and I have a feeling that soon was today and its my last class before Lunch; Algebra II. And these morning classes are going by way to quickly. As always, the bell rang on cue.

Angela was already at the table with her lunch, she beats me there but I beat Ben there. Maybe I'll just tell Ang and Ben will find out later..

"Hey Ang, what's up?" she was eating and Ben was there so, I was so worried about this I must be going real slowly.

"You're late. What were you doing?" she asked looking me up and down.

"I was finishing up English. Hey, I forgot to get a soda. I'll be right back."

"Wait, can I find that assignment? I need help with one problem I promise I won't cheat."

"Yeah, sure" I said without thinking.

The line was empty so I paid for my drink and left. We I can back to the table I say a fluster Ben looking down and a worried and angry Angela.

"Bella? What are these?" She was holding up my prenatal vitamins. Oh crap I thought to myself. Alice was right, they would find out today.

"Okay look I'm sorry. The night before Edward died, we did it. Edward died the next day because of that fire. Look the bell is about to ring, I'm skipping next class, its gym, will you too skip with me? Please?"

"Of course" Ben said

"I will too."

This will have to be a long and horrid conversation, it's the first time I've said something about Edward. The Cullen's already knew so I didn't have to tell them anything. Its good to get it out a guess. I'm just glad they'll skip with me, I hate standing alone in the bathroom or random empty classroom all by myself. Not this time.

"Room 77 is empty; they are in the Lab today." Ben informed us.

"Alright"

"Okay, if you don't mind, I'll tell the long story." They both nodded so I went on. "As I say before it was the night before, he had it all set but candle and pretty music, it was beautiful. That morning I woke up alone, but their was a note on the bed beside me saying in is elegant handwriting saying that he hopes he'll be back before I wake but that he went hunting and will be back soon. He wrote the time as 3:46 and I woke up at 4:55 so I knew that he'd still be gone. That's when I heard the screaming.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were gone on a hunting trip in Africa, and would be gone for days. It was just me and Emmett and of course Edward in the house. I was guessing that Edward made Emmett stay with me while he was gone.

As you know Emmett was changed because Rose saved him from a fire, he was knocked out from the gas and minutes away from dying when Rose got him. Ever since then he hates fires, he wouldn't even make campfires or let us lit the fireplace.

All vampires are afraid of fires because it's the only non living thing that can kill them quickly, but to Emmett if a fire started he would almost faint. It was bad. And as I said I heard screaming from Emmett, he was making me breakfast on the stove and the toaster caught on fire, he ran out screaming without remembering that I was still in the house .

I guess the flames rose high fast, I was still on the third floor on the way to the second. The flames when up the second floor were I was just getting on to and made me faint. Edward coming home from his trip ran into the fire, risked his life to save him, he was getting sleepy from the flames, and had called for Emmett to catch me. He dropped me from a window and that's the last I remember him.

Our cottage was burned into pieces with Edward in side. I had fainted and was being carried by Emmett to my house. He took me to Charlie's, who then took me to the doctors where I then found out after only a couple hours that I was pregnant. Emmett had called the other Cullen's and they were back, before I woke up." I was crying, hard. I wonder if they even no anything that I said.

Ang rapped her arms around my shoulders and muttered 'it's not your fault you did nothing wrong.' She knew that I blamed myself even before I said it. I wonder what her vampire power would be; I'm guessing with that talent it'd be cool.

I knew that they'd be asking so many questions, or at least I thought they would.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"" Ang said still holding me. Here is comes.

"Ask a way."

"How are you doing with this?" Oh right I forgot, Angela is the kindest person on earth.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do about this. I'm keeping it but I don't know how to be a mother." And at that moment Mrs. Koehn came back from the lab, her face obviously told that she hear "I don't know how to be a mother" come out of my mouth. Oh crap I was in trouble. Big time trouble, the teachers talk to the principle and I might be out of school. Well I don't know, maybe.

"Isabella Swan, do you care to explain why you are in my classroom and why that phrase just came out of your sweet little mouth?" Mrs. Koehn asked sweetly but her eyes told the story. She was scared for me; everyone in the school knew that I dated Edward Cullen. Everyone in this school knows Edward Cullen died a few months ago. Everyone will soon know what I have been hiding for almost four months now. I don't think my future is in the good hands of fate.

"Mrs. Koehn, Bella didn't mean anything, we were talking about the baby project." Ben said as quickly as possible as if saying something fast would make it truer.

"First off, Ben I asked Isabella. Second, the baby project is for freshman. Third, not event the freshman are worried about becoming mothers when they have to carry around the eight pounds of sand in a bottle." She looks to me now, and says kindly. "Bella, are you pregnant?"

"Yes." I mumble but it feels like the whole school hears.

"Well, that changes things. I'm afraid to say but I have to tell the principle and he will call your parents."

"My dad already knows, Mrs. Koehn. Just please, please don't tell the principle. I don't want the school to know. The end of the year is coming up in a few months; if I can hide that I can have the baby early August and be back to school without them knowing. I just have to get out of gym. Please, Mrs. Koehn, help me this child already is in trouble with only a worried mother, and don't make me go into worse. I don't want to have to hide and hate school because of what other people will say."

"I don't know if that's allowed." Mrs. Koehn starts to say, but the look of worry in my eyes and I would imagine how huge they got made he second guess. "Okay, I'll help you. If you let me tell Couch Capps then I can get you out of gym, he wouldn't tell anyone. Don't mind me saying this but something like this happened to him in high school too." I wanted to hug her but something told me I shouldn't.

"Thank you! Thank you so, so much!" Ang and Ben didn't look so worry any more and I had hope in my eyes.

* * *

AN: Sorry I had to stop here; I didn't know how to add to this chapter, I wanted it to be a long one, but this is how it came out. I told about Edward earlier than I was so that's how I made up for it!!  review please, advise will be helpful and I think I found the name, but others are still very welcome. Thanks for reading! I'll update soonish.


	10. Patience my friend

**So sorry for the long wait!! I've been super super busy!!! But I'm out of school now (as of Wednesday!!) so I can write. Sorry again and hope ya like it!**

**Oh and by the way I really want a beta so anyone please help, I don't really no how to get one, so if you could either tell me how to get one or offer it would be very helpful!! Thanks --**

**N/A: I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

_Bella is now about 5 months along._

"Okay Bella, we seem so be having a bit of trouble finding the sex of the baby. He has to be in the right spot. Hmm." Carlisle said slowly moving an object over my somewhat large stomach.

Rose and Alice were holding both of him hands as a lay on the table, waiting to find the gender. Even though Alice already knew, I made sure that she wouldn't ruin the fun. Middle finger promise of course.

"Alright, Alice help will I be able to see the gender today?" Carlisle asked a bit annoyed.

"Yup. Patience my friend." Alice said a bit smug." Okay find just move that wand a tad to the left. Yup right there, there you go can you see it?"

"Ah I see. Bella I'm happy to say that in about 4 short months you will be having." He waited tempting me. Seeing my glare." A Girl." I could barely his answer before Alice and Rose started screaming.

"Omg, I hope she loves to shop! God I'm so excited. Ah Bella this is so exciting isn't it. Wow a little baby girl. I bet she will look just like you." they didn't care for my answers to their question they just kept prattling them off.

All I could think was _a girl. I'm having a baby girl. A sweet lovable baby girl._

After all the yelling and screams came to a end, everyone wanted to celebrate but we didn't think we could all go out to dinner with one out of seven of him eating. So Esme decided to make me a huge meal at home, a thanksgiving meal; my favorite.

During dinner the girls and I were discussing the details of my baby girl's new room, now that we can decorate it. I wanted either baby pink or soft yellow but Esme thinks that this is such a different baby we need to go way out there. Maybe a green or purple pattern. Rose wanted soft yellow and Alice wanted pink of course. So we couldn't make up our mind, I did like Esme idea, it is such a different baby. What with it being half vampire half human. The name was going to be out there for sure, that I had all ready decided. Not an Emily or Sarah; maybe a Novalle or Journey I can't yet decided.

**Okay SORRY SORRY SORRY times ten I just wanted to get out that is a GIRL and im SORRY that is uber short. I have huge writers block and a need a beta. So once again please help the sooner I can get one the faster I can write the chapters. So baby girl's names, a beta, and well reviews would be nice too :). Thanks and sorry again!**


End file.
